Recently, as portable medias such as a mobile phone and a tablet are becoming more popular, consumers' requirements for a security in the personal data grow increasingly, meanwhile, a convenience of operations and a diversity of applications are also focuses which designers need to take into account.
Also, in a personal authentication system based on the security, a method for performing a fingerprint recognition by using a fingerprint recognition device is used widely, because the method of fingerprint recognition can be implemented at a low cost and has features of a great usability and a high accuracy. Currently, the fingerprint recognition device is mainly based on a silicon capacitance effect of the semiconductor (which uses a silicon sensor to identify the fingerprint information), that is, a detecting electrode of a silicon sensor functions as one plate of the capacitor, a finger acts as the other plate of the capacitor, and there are differences among coupling capacitances formed between concave-convex textures of finger's patterns and the detecting electrode which is relatively smooth, the difference information regarding the coupling capacitances is collected by a terminal to determine the concave-convex information of the finger to get the fingerprint data of the finger. As compared with other fingerprint recognition technologies, the fingerprint sensor based on the silicon capacitance effect of the semiconductor has advantages of good image quality, no distortion at most of the time, small size, thereby the system security is increased greatly.
Currently, it is common that a fingerprint recognition module is arranged in the remainder with respect to a display region in the portable media, thereby implementing the fingerprint recognition function; when being used by the user, other operations can generally be performed only when the fingerprint recognition is performed in advance and this is not convenient, and the display device and the fingerprint recognition device are needed to be combined in function as they are manufactured, so this is relatively burdensome.